nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Republic Army
Category:The American Privateer Symbols of the Army Devil Dogs The term Devil Dogs relates back to the Original Marine Corps of the United States of America. During the Battle of Bellaeu Wood, the American Soldiers charged forward in the face of machine guns, artillery, and mustard gas, resembling Hounds of the Devil. After capturing the few survivors of the German Unit, the Marine Corps soldiers spread the nickname to the rest of the corps, where it became a title of Honor among the members of the Marine Corps. After the Marines and Army where folded into one unit to make administration of the Armed Forces simpler, Devil Dog was one of many honorifics that the Army continued use of from the USMC. Leathernecks A term relating back to the American Revolution, the term Leatherneck has to do with the High Collard uniforms worn by the Army and the Marines. However, whereas the term lost favor with the Army, it has come to be an honorific among the Marines, and was continued when the Marine Corps was folded into the Army. Soldier's Creed The Soldier's Creed is a set of values and morals that all members of the Republic Army are encouraged to live by. It provides a brief overview of the ethics and morals of the Army. All soldiers are required to memorize the Creed during Basic Training. :I am an American Soldier. :I am a Warrior and a member of a team. I serve the people of the Republic, and live the Army Values. :I will always place the mission first. :I will never accept defeat. :I will never quit. :I will never leave a fallen comrade. :I am disciplined, physically and mentally tough, trained and proficient in my warrior tasks and drills. :I always maintain my arms, my equipment and myself. :I am an expert and I am a professional. :I stand ready to deploy, engage, and destroy, the enemies of The American Privateer in close combat. :I am a guardian of freedom and the American way of life. :I am an American Soldier. Semper Fidelis Another holdover from the United States Marine Corps, the Motto of the Army is Semper Fidelis, which is usually shortened to Semper Fi. The phrase means simply Always Faithful. Once a Soldier There are no Ex-Soldiers. Once a soldier enlists and survives Basic, they are Soldiers. As such, retired Soldiers are usually referred to as Veterans or Retired, and it is not uncommon to see active duty Soldiers saluting discharged Officers or NCO's, and referrign to them by their rank. Colors of the Guard The colors of the Army are Black Gold and Red, and are displayed on vehicles and on their uniforms. Red and Gold act as highlights on the Uniform, with Red on the Enlisted Rank Insignia, and Gold as Highlights on the uniform. Battle Cry The Infantry units shout out Hooah! to mean anything and everything except the word No. It is spoken with enthusiasm when used. Armored Units on the other hand prefer the old Marine Corps Oohrah! Both groups will Bark at times, referring back to their nickname as Devil Dogs. Combat Division Comprised of 1 Superheavy Tank Brigade, 4 Tank Brigades, and 6 Infantry Brigades, the Infantry Division is a massive unit of force. Tank Divisions consist of 2 Superheavy Tank Brigades, 6 Tank Brigades, and 5 Infantry Brigades Infantry Brigade Comprised of 3 Infantry Regiments and an HQ Company *9704 Men *981 | Chimera Infantry Fighting Vehicles *432 | Cadian Pattern Sentinels *60 Mortars *108 Shoulder Launched ATGM's *324 Lascannons *324 Autocannons *648 Heavy Stubbers Infantry Regiments An Infantry Regiment contains 3 Infantry Battalions and an HQ COmpany *3116 Men *318 | Chimera Infantry Fighting Vehicles *144 | Cadian Pattern Sentinels *18 Mortars *36 Shoulder Launched ATGM's *108 Lascannons *108 Autocannons *216 Heavy Stubbers Infantry Battalion An Infantry Battalion consists of 3 Infantry Companies, an HQ Company, and an Anti-Tank Company *920 Men *97 | Chimera Infantry Fighting Vehicles *48 | Cadian Pattern Sentinels *6 Mortars *12 Shoulder Launched ATGM's *36 Lascannons *36 Autocannons *72 Heavy Stubbers =Infantry Company = An Infantry Company is comprised of 4 Combat Platoons and an HQ Section *165 men *18 | Chimera Infantry Fighting Vehicles *16 | Cadian Pattern Sentinels *12 Lascannons *12 Autocannons *24 Heavy Stubbers =HQ Company = *356 Men *27 | Chimera Infantry Fighting Vehicles *6 Mortars =Anti-Tank Companies = *69 Men *16 | Chimera Infantry Fighting Vehicles *12 Shoulder Launched ATGM's Tank Brigade Comprised of 3 Tank Regiments and 12 HQ Tanks *299 | Leman Russ Main Battle Tanks *81 | Leman Russ Exterminator Tank *81 | Leman Russ Vanquisher Tank Tank Regiments Comprised of 3 Tank Battalions and 6 HQ Tanks *96 | Leman Russ Main Battle Tanks *27 | Leman Russ Exterminator Tank *27 | Leman Russ Vanquisher Tank Tank Battalions Comprised of 3 Tank Companies and 6 HQ Tanks *30 | Leman Russ Main Battle Tanks *9 | Leman Russ Exterminator Tank *9 | Leman Russ Vanquisher Tank =Tank Company = 3 Platoons and 2 HQ Tanks *8 | Leman Russ Main Battle Tanks *3 | Leman Russ Exterminator Tank *3 | Leman Russ Vanquisher Tank =Tank Platoon = *2 | Leman Russ Main Battle Tanks *1 | Leman Russ Exterminator Tank *1 | Leman Russ Vanquisher Tank Superheavy Tank Brigade 3 Regiments and 2 HQ Tank *122 | Baneblade Superheavy Tank *27 | Stormsword Superheavy Tank Superheavy Tank Regiment 3 Battalions and 1 HQ Tank *40 | Baneblade Superheavy Tank *9 | Stormsword Superheavy Tank Superheavy Tank Battalions 3 Companies and 1 HQ Tank *13 | Baneblade Superheavy Tank *3 | Stormsword Superheavy Tank =Superheavy Tank Company = *4 | Baneblade Superheavy Tank *1 | Stormsword Superheavy Tank Divisional Artillery *2,500 Men *75 | SP Basilisk Howitzers *12 | SP Thunderer Heavy Howitzers *12 | SP Manticore Missile Launchers *2 Counter Battery Radars Air Defense Battalions *626 Men *18 | Hydra SP Anti-Air Artillery *18 | SP Manticore SAM Launchers *60 Shoulder Launched Air Defense Missiles Engineer Battalions *890 Men *30 | Chimera Infantry Fighting Vehicles *8 | Leman Russ Demolisher Combat engineer Tanks *24 Lascannons *16 | Atlas Heavy Recovery Vehicle Combat Aviation Brigade *1270 Men *60 | Vulture Attack Gunship *50 | Valkyrie Scout Gunship *54 | Thunderhawk Transport Gunship *12 | Valkyrie Electronic-Warfare Aircraft *36 | Chimera Infantry Fighting Vehicles Signal Battalion *582 Men Military Police *201 Men Chemical Defense Unit *185 Men Combat Electronic Warfare Unit *465 Men Support Troops *2,235 Men Transportation Element Each Division has permanently assigned to it a set of Acclamator-I Class Assault Ships and Acclamator-II Class Assault Ships serving as transport and command for the Ground Forces of the Division Infantry Division Transportation Element *8400 Men (Including Brigade and Division High HQ) *11 | Acclamator-I Class Assault Ships *1 | Acclamator-II Class Assault Ship Armored Combat Division Transportation Element Tank Divisions are different, with larger component forces *9800 Men (Including Brigade and Division High HQ) *13 | Acclamator-I Class Assault Ships *1 | Acclamator-II Class Assault Ship Divisions Infantry Divisions *125 Infantry Divisions *1st Infantry Division "Big Red One" "Fighting First" *2nd Infantry Division "Warrior Division" *3rd Infantry Division "Rock of the Marne" *4th Infantry Division "Iron Horses" *5th Infantry Division "Crimson Diamonds" *6th Infantry Division "Crimson Stars" *7th Infantry Division "Black Widow Division" *8th Infantry Division "Golden Arrow Division" *9th Infantry Division "Old Reliables" *10th Infantry Division "Mountain Goats" *11th Infantry Division "Keystone Division" *12th Infantry Division "Iron Division" *13th Infantry Division "Texans on the March" *14th Infantry Division "Sons of Ireland" *15th Infantry Division "Sam Adam's Finest" *16th Infantry Division "Sons of Liberty" *17th Infantry Division "Old Guard" *18th Infantry Division "Na Nex Sa Regulars" *19th Infantry Division "Black Hats of New Shiloh" *20th Infantry Division "Outlaws" *21st Infantry Division "Lancers" *22nd Infantry Division "Star Killers" *23rd Infantry Division "Pride of Tortuga" *24th Infantry Division "The Watchtower" *25th Infantry Division "Crimson Bears" *26th Infantry Division "Dragon's Bane" *27th Infantry Division "O'Ryan's Roughnecks" *28th Infantry Division "Bloody Bucket Brigade" *29th Infantry Division "Highlanders" *30th Infantry Division "Old Hickory" *31st Infantry Division "Down Dixie" *32nd Infantry Division "The President's Own" *33rd Infantry Division "Prairie Division" *34th Infantry Division "Red Bulls" *35th Infantry Division "Santa Fe Irregulars" *36th Infantry Division "Texan Pride" *37th Infantry Division "The Chosen" *38th Infantry Division "Cyclones" *39th Infantry Division "The President's Shield" *40th Infantry Division "Sunburst" *41st Infantry Division "Scourge of the Stars" *42nd Infantry Division "Prophets of Jerusalem" *43rd Infantry Division "Prophets of Acre" *44th Infantry Division "Thor's Hammer" *45th Infantry Division "Rock of Anzio" *46th Infantry Division "Thunderbirds" *47th Infantry Division "Viking Infantry" *48th Infantry Division "Freedom's Sentries" *49th Infantry Division "Argonauts" *50th Infantry Division "The Apaches" *51st Infantry Division "Spitting Serpents" *52nd Infantry Division "The Silver Guards" *53rd Infantry Division "The Ivory Guard" *54th Infantry Division "The Crimson Guards" *55th Infantry Division "Double Nickel Demons" *56th Infantry Division "The Ruby Guards" *57th Infantry Division "The Emerald Guards" *58th Infantry Division "The Azure Guards" *59th Infantry Division "The Iron Guards" *60th Infantry Division "The Copper Guards" *61st Infantry Division "The Golden Guards" *62nd Infantry Division "The Steel Guards" *63rd Infantry Division "Blood and Fire" *64th Infantry Division "Unchained" *65th Infantry Division "Battle-axes" *66th Infantry Division "Black Panthers" *67th Infantry Division "Halberds" *68th Infantry Division "Raiders" *69th Infantry Division "Fighting Sixty-Ninth" *70th Infantry Division "Trailblazers" *71st Infantry Division "Exterminators" *72nd Infantry Division "The Irregulars" *73rd Infantry Division "The Centurions" *74th Infantry Division "The Legionaires" *75th Infantry Division "Partisans" *76th Infantry Division "Onaway" *77th Infantry Division "Statue of Liberty" *78th Infantry Division "Lightning" *79th Infantry Division "Cross of Lorraine" *80th Infantry Division "Blue Ridge Irregulars" *81st Infantry Division "Wildcats" *82nd Infantry Division "Hell's Thunder" *83rd Infantry Division "Railsplitters" *84th Infantry Division "Ohio Regulars" *85th Infantry Division "Custer's Raiders" *86th Infantry Division "Blackhawks" *87th Infantry Division "Blue Devils" *88th Infantry Division "Hard of Eights" *89th Infantry Division "Mid West Wild Boys" *90th Infantry Division "Sons of Democracy" *91st Infantry Division "Powder River" *92nd Infantry Division "The Storm Watch" *93rd Infantry Division "Boys of the OK Corral" *94th Infantry Division "Iron Men of Metz" *95th Infantry Division "Deadeye Brigade" *96th Infantry Division "Tridents" *97th Infantry Division "Iroquois" *98th Infantry Division "Timberwolves" *99th Infantry Division "Crimson Lions" *100th Infantry Division "Bloody Hundreth" *101st Infantry Division "Maine's Marauders" *102nd Infantry Division "Blood Hunters" *103rd Infantry Division "Sons of the Republic" *104th Infantry Division "Wind Stalkers" *105th Infantry Division "Green Giant" *106th Infantry Division "The Ivory Guard" *107th Infantry Division "Flashing Ivory" *108th Infantry Division "Diamond Sharks" *109th Infantry Division "Ghost Bears" *110th Infantry Division "Strength of the Republic" *111th Infantry Division "Glory Boys" *112th Infantry Division "Black Sheep" *113th Infantry Division "The Scourge of God" *114th Infantry Division "Little Green Men" *115th Infantry Division "The Faithful" *116th Infantry Division "Sons of the Federation" *117th Infantry Division "Patriots" *118th Infantry Division "Grenadiers" *119th Infantry Division "Head Hunters" *120th Infantry Division "Midnight Raiders" *121st Infantry Division "Black Bears" *122nd Infantry Division "Iowa Blacklancers" *123rd Infantry Division "The Maulers" *124th Infantry Division "The Roughriders of Chattanooga" *125th Infantry Division "Scorpion's Veil" Armored Combat Divisions *94 Armored Combat Divisions *1st Armored Division "Old Ironsides" *2nd Armored Division "Hell on Wheels" *3rd Armored Division "The Spearhead" *4th Armored Division "Name Enough" *5th Armored Division "Fargo Guards" *6th Armored Division "Super Six" *7th Armored Division "Lucky Seventh" *8th Armored Division "Thundering Herd" *9th Armored Division "Gaunt's Phantoms" *10th Armored Division "Tigers" *11th Armored Division "Thunderbolts" *12th Armored Division "Hellcats" *13th Armored Division "The Black Cats" *14th Armored Division "Liberators" *15th Armored Division "Iron Snakes" *16th Armored Division "Armadillos" *17th Armored Division "Land Sharks" *18th Armored Division "The Rolling Wave" *19th Armored Division "Iron Deuce" *20th Armored Division "Warhounds" *21st Armored Division "Cataclysm Angels" *22nd Armored Division "Brimstone" *23rd Armored Division "Protectors" *24th Armored Division "Hell Fury" *25th Armored Division "Perdition's Flame" *26th Armored Division "Inquisitors" *27th Armored Division "Dragonscales" *28th Armored Division "Titanium Wave" *29th Armored Division "Steel Fangs" *30th Armored Division "Wind Runners" *31st Armored Division "Morningstars" *32nd Armored Division "The Devastators" *33rd Armored Division "Armored Eagles" *34th Armored Division "The Sentinels" *35th Armored Division "Poseidon's Armored 35th" *36th Armored Division "Iron Tsunami" *37th Armored Division "Red Tide" *38th Armored Division "Armored Kraken" *39th Armored Division "Bloodletters" *40th Armored Division "Predators" *41st Armored Division "Armored Hunters" *42nd Armored Division "Panzer Slayers" *43rd Armored Division "Deathdealers" *44th Armored Division "Diamond Skates" *45th Armored Division "Steel Hunters" *46th Armored Division "Pear Skates" *47th Armored Division "Saphire Skates" *48th Armored Division "Desert Foxes" *49th Armored Division "Lone Star" *50th Armored Division "Blue Jersey Devils" *51st Armored Division "Iron Skates" *52nd Armored Division "Leviathans" *53rd Armored Division "Armored Lions" *54th Armored Division "White Claws" *55th Armored Division "White Fangs" *56th Armored Division "Icepicks" *57th Armored Division "Great Bears" *58th Armored Division "The Blinding Drive" *59th Armored Division "The Rolling Wave" *60th Armored Division "Phoenix Brigade" *61st Armored Division "Nightlords" *62nd Armored Division "Golden Knights" *63rd Armored Division "Swift Retribution" *64th Armored Division "Ironshell Irregulars" *65th Armored Division "Storm Eyes" *66th Armored Division "Desert Wind" *67th Armored Division "Sand Runners" *68th Armored Division "Crimson Legion" *69th Armored Division "Golden Horde" *70th Armored Division "Adamantine Hearts" *71st Armored Division "Blizzard Hunters" *72nd Armored Division "White Terror" *73rd Armored Division "Thunder Hearts" *74th Armored Division "Steel Avalanche" *75th Armored Division "Iron Drakes" *76th Armored Division "Ice Storms" *77th Armored Division "Crimson Rooks" *78th Armored Division "Ebony Rooks" *79th Armored Division "Pearl Rooks" *80th Armored Division "Pride of New Shiloh" *81st Armored Division "Constrictors" *82nd Armored Division "Anacondas" *83rd Armored Division "Valiant Armored 83rd" *84th Armored Division "Wolf's Bane" *85th Armored Division "Dragoons" *86th Armored Division "Dire Wolves" *87th Armored Division "Night Runners" *88th Armored Division "Armored Cavalry" *89th Armored Division "The Comanches" *90th Armored Division "Swords of the Republic" *91st Armored Division "Blood Reavers" *92nd Armored Division "Brimstone Brigade" *93rd Armored Division "The Maginot Line" *94th Armored Division "Thunderslayers" Airborne Infantry Divisions *47 Airborne Infantry Divisions *1st Airborne Division "The Old Breed" *2nd Airborne Division "The Spearhead" *3rd Airborne Division "Fighting Third" *4th Airborne Division "Airborne Hussars" *5th Airborne Division "The Broken Rifles" *6th Airborne Division "The Boneheads" *7th Airborne Division "Raptors" *8th Airborne Division "Death Heads" *9th Airborne Division "Desert Rates" *10th Airborne Division "The Devil's Own" *11th Airborne Division "The Diehards" *12th Airborne Division "The Red Devils" *13th Airborne Division "The Eagle Catchers" *14th Airborne Division "Flying Irish" *15th Airborne Division "Ever-Swords" *16th Airborne Division "Iron Butterflies" *17th Airborne Division "First and Worst" *18th Airborne Division "Spartans" *19th Airborne Division "The Deuces" *20th Airborne Division "Curahee" *21st Airborne Division "Bastogne Bulldogs" *22nd Airborne Division "Battle Force" *23rd Airborne Division "Bandits" *24th Airborne Division "Rakkasans" *25th Airborne Division "Strike Force" *26th Airborne Division "Top Guns" *27th Airborne Division "Widowmakers" *28th Airborne Division "Bull Mastiffs" *29th Airborne Division "Guns of Glory" *30th Airborne Division "Eagle Thunder" *31st Airborne Division "Trouble Shooters" *32nd Airborne Division "Shadows of the Eagles" *33rd Airborne Division "Pale Horsemen" *34th Airborne Division "Killer Angels" *35th Airborne Division "Sky Panthers" *36th Airborne Division "America's Honor Guard" *37th Airborne Division "Falling Falcons" *38th Airborne Division "Golden Griffons *39th Airborne Division "Black Cats" *40th Airborne Division "Battling Buzzards" *41st Airborne Division "Flying Bulls" *42nd Airborne Division "Golden Talons" *43rd Airborne Division "Rafe's Ruffians" *44th Airborne Division "The Grasshoppers" *45th Airborne Division "Guards of the Line" *89th Airborne Division "All Americans" *101st Airborne Division "Screaming Eagles" Black Ops Forces *4,070 Ghost Recon Platoons *196 Ranger Battalions *13,954 Gray Fox 7 Man Insertion Teams *957 Delta Force Companies *957 PsyOps Communications Companies *1,017 Force Recon Platoons